


Valentine’s Day

by daniwritesattimes



Series: Fem ShikaNeji smut [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniwritesattimes/pseuds/daniwritesattimes
Summary: Events post-Valentine's dinner date
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Series: Fem ShikaNeji smut [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069937
Kudos: 7





	Valentine’s Day

Neji forced Shika against the door of their shared living space as she ravished her mouth with her own, painted red. Shika’s hand fumbled against the door behind her until it came across the handle. She opened the door in a rushed motion before they stepped inside, still joined by the lips. Shika spun them both in order to slam the door shut with her own back as Neji continued to deprive her of air. Finally, the Hyuga released the Nara with a pop before continuing towards the tomboy’s neck and clavicles.

“Do you want it?” Shika breathed out as her hand raked up through the Hyuga’s hair.

Neji unbuttoned the Nara’s white dress-up shirt to expose her bra-less chest. She began to kiss the bare skin, stopping to suck on a sensitive bud that had long been aroused. Shika pressed her hand against the back of Neji’s head and leaned back laxed against the door.

“We gotta get to the room first,” Shika smirked.

Neji moaned against her chest, emphasizing the extent of her yearning as she detached herself. Her face grew close to the other’s, now weighed down by heavy lust after the long night they spent together, thickening their romantic tension over the dinner table. Shika placed a gentle hand to the skin of the girl’s leg that was exposed by her silk dress’ slit. Her thumb rubbed back and forth sweetly as she stared into Neji’s seemingly sedated eyes until Neji pulled away. Shika kept the back of her head pressed against the door as she watched Neji head towards their bedroom, already stripping at the shoulders, ridding herself of either strap one by one, doing the bare minimum to lure the Nara towards the room. Still, the very minimum was always more than enough.

Shika finally stood apart from the door and pulled her hands from her pockets to untie her dress shoes and kick them to the side before entering their room through its slight yet enticing opening to find Neji sitting on her knees, waiting with everything they needed right in front of her.

Shika stared to the girl through the room’s dim light. Neji was quick. Two candles sat lit against their dresser, giving the room a peony aroma. It was a sweet smell that was gentle on the senses, still enough to be acknowledged all through Shika’s step towards the bed topped with a strawberry lube and strap all out of Neji’s own desire. The Nara smirked to the top less girl who wore nothing but black, mesh panties that did little to hide the skin underneath.

Neji crawled forward and sat at the edge of the bed, allowing her feet to dangle from its end as she lifted the harness from the comforter and wrapped her arms around Shika’s waist. Shika stared down to her lovingly as the girl assembled the toy meant entirely for her. Shika’s hips were then tugged forward as the girl tested its security. Neji stared to the pale pink silicon and wrapped a manicured hand around it suggestively before stroking it once just to play with the other who watched, on the verge of salivation. Neji leaned forward to press a slow kiss against the Nara’s abdomen as she continued to stroke the extension. Her free hand then traveled up the girl’s torso and between her breasts before she reached behind her for the pink lube. She squeezed a great amount onto her hand and coated the length in the slippery liquid that filled their senses sweetly. Having covered the entirety of the silicone, Neji reached beyond the rim of the sheer panties to spread the residue lubricant against her already dampened entrance. As she did it, however, she kept her eyes on Shika who waited impatiently.

Neji lied back against the bed, keeping her hand against the intimate area, stretching herself with her fingers alone, arching beautifully from the mattress, placing emphasis on her soft breasts that Shika craved. Neji shut her eyes as her neck craned back seductively. She cupped her own breast and plucked at the pink nipple between her fingers to add fuel to the Nara’s burning flame. She gasped as her fingers ran over the bundle of nerves. “Shika,” she breathed as she spread her legs, fighting against the movement of her hand.

Shika placed a firm hand to each thigh, pressing them to the mattress as she leaned forward and kissed against the girl’s stomach, trailing all the way up to her chest until she met what had caught her wandering eye. She replaced Neji’s fingers as she latched onto the pink bud that stood proudly, sending chills through Neji who encouraged the Nara. Neji hummed in satisfaction while the girl’s tongue flicked over the sensitive spot as Shika held her firmly by her waist, bringing her closer. Close enough to grant Shika access to what just barely hid behind a sheer, black cloth.

Shika switched to the opposite nipple to show the other part of her the same amount of affection as the first. The Nara’s hand snuck past the girl’s waist band and teased the clit that had engorded from Neji’s playfulness alone. She rubbed slow circles as she lightly bit the Hyuga’s nipple, causing the girl to press up against Shika to be as close to the stimulation as possible. Then, slowly, the Nara began to tug the dainty undergarment from the girl’s legs, revealing what was left concealed last. Neji lied bare against their share bed, entrusting herself to the other who could only hope to hold herself back.

Shika’s hands drifted to the girl’s hips thenunderneath her thighs to keep her legs spread as she sank to the floor. Shika sat on her knees and kissed along the girl’s thighs, building up Neji’s anticipation until it revealed itself as a sultry desperation.

Neji shut her eyes and reached down for anything, relying on her hands to give her intel until she felt the slick muscle of Shika’s tongue penetrate her folds. It slid up and down the crevice before slowly rolling over the clit that begged for contact.

“Shika,” she breathed out.

She knew what the Hyuga wanted, but Shika did not listen. She only answered to her own will and desire as she deepened the plunge of her tongue through the girl’s gate that had soaked the forgotten sheer fabric.

Neji faintly gripped the Nara’s hair as she fought her own climax tooth and nail. “Shika,” she pled, “I can’t.”

Shika pulled away from the soft lips before gently handling the Hyuga’s wandering hand. She held it and placed a kiss to her dainty fingers.

Neji sighed. “Can you...” again, she stopped before pronouncing any lewd request. She only rose her legs slightly to insinuate what she had been wishing for since they were seated at the table for two.

Shika trailed kisses from the girl’s manicure to her forearm.

Neji rolled her eyes, wanting the other to get on with the main event. Suddenly, she was gripped harshly by the waist and pulled towards the edge of the bed, closer to Shika who stood just over her. She watched as the Nara lined herself up after reapplying the strawberry gel to the pink extension before feeling a small hint of regret having been attitudinal. She knew the other cared nothing for being rushed.

Shika prodded at the girl’s fluttering entry that begged and begged to be filled. Neji sat up and supported her upper weight with her hands.

“You wanna watch?” Shika questioned, keeping her handle on the girl’s hips. She then watched the blush spread across Neji’s face having guessed right. The Nara only smirked lazily as she buried herself just a bit further into the girl’s moist heat.

Neji’s eyes nearly shone at the sight of being impaled by the toy. Her eyes fluttered at the feeling that threatened to disrupt her concentration. Still, she watched as the tomboy sank deeply bit by bit until she was nearly at the base. Just a fraction of pink remained, yet the Hyuga felt filled to the brim.

Shika leaned down for a kiss that was answered with haste. The unification of their lips deepened as Shika lowered the girl against the bed. She gripped underneath the girl’s legs to maintain their width as she stood up to assume position.

Neji shifted her hips to sink further against the length only for Shika to pull back. Neji released a shivering breath even as the Nara moved forward. Shika progressed slowly, careful not to discomfort the girl beneath her, but it wasn’t long until her movement was facilitated by the girl’s dripping arousal. She stared to Neji as the Hyuga moved at the pace of her thrusts.

Shika continued the slow roll of her hips. “You looked great tonight,” she commented sincerely. “People couldn’t stop staring.”

Neji tried to articulate her words before speaking. “I think they were looking at you.”

“Me?” Shika questioned intriguingly. “How come?” Her grip close to bruising against the girl’s hips as her motions smoothened into a steady speed.

“You were just as stunning, Nara,” she clarified as Shika leaned down to connect her lips to the Hyuga’s skin.

Shika hummed in denial. “Not like you,” she returned as she kissed Neji’s chest, never halting her hips.

“You were-“ Neji shuddered at a sudden jolt that cleared her mind of anything she thought she had to say. She exhaled, vocally releasing some of the rush the thrust had sent throughout her. “You were amazing,” she simplified as she held the Nara’s shoulders.

“Not like you,” Shika denied once more as her thrusts improved in accuracy. “You were beautiful, Neji,” she whispered sweetly against the Hyuga’s skin. She recognized the work that Neji put in for her. Shika saw her for everything she was.

Neji placed a hand to the sheets as the other hardened its grip against the Nara’s blazer-clad shoulder. Her eyes rolled to the mirror over their dresser. There she watched them together, joined and moving against one another hotly. Shika continued to pepper her in kisses as the toy she drove continued its movement to and from the warmth of her depth.

Shika rose from the girl’s skin to find two opalescent eyes that melted from her pleasure. The Nara closed in on her face to observe her work. “You okay?” She asked sarcastically.

“You could go deeper,” Neji dared. The Nara had spared the girl the rest of the length to be sure she was able to rest comfortably as she was handled, but her word was enough to confirm that she could in fact hold the entirety of the newly gifted toy. It was a Valentine’s Day gift from herself to the very Nara who used it for everything it was worth.

Neji reached between them to toy with her own sensitivity to add it to the work that the other was putting in. From the way her painted nails begged to pierce through the blazer’s shoulder, the addition complimented the depth of the silicon perfectly. Neji sat up before her head fell, the movement of her fingers draining the strength and coordination in any other part of her. She whimpered as her head then fell back, her nails still pinching the Nara harshly, the fingers of each hand being the only part of her with an apparent conscious.

“Neji,” Shika whispered before her lips met the girl’s stretched neck as she drove the length to and fro, in and out deeper and deeper just as she had been ordered to. In response, the Hyuga lifted her legs to wrap around the other’s waist to ensure herself every bit of what she had gifted the Nara. It was a present for the both of them. She knew how much pleasure the other got of taking control. It was the least Neji could do.

The Hyuga’s sweaty hand slipped from Shika’s shoulder to the bare chest that was left exposed between her unbuttoned shirt and blazer. Shika gripped the girl’s rear to still her as she drilled forward, drawing a desperate cry from the girl who had dressed up so nicely for her. Neji lowered herself to the bed as her knees rose. She gripped the Nara’s wrists as her legs unraveled. Her hips shifted to compliment Shika’s thrusts until Neji’s mouth opened in a silent cry. She moaned deeply as her head turned against the mattress. Her body rolled, lifting up from the bed bit by bit as her stomach tightened. She whimpered. “Shika,” she exhaled.

The Nara only watched her dreamily as the girl’s movements told of her efforts’ fruitfulness. Neji was melting at Shika’s hands once again, and the Nara wished to see it through. She felt Neji’s grip on her wrists tighten until one hand reached down to rub at her arousal all over again. Neji couldn’t make her mind up. Shika could tell she didn’t want it to end to quickly from the sporadic pauses she would take in between. Still, as long as Shika’s hips were in motion, the Hyuga didn’t have much time before she was gripping the toy involuntarily.

Neji lifted her head slightly as she tensed at the proximity of her orgasm. She removed her hand from between them and gripped the sheet beneath her. Her brows knitted in pleasure unimaginable to her before making the purchase. Her knees rose higher as her toes curled. She gasped before releasing brief, high pitched moans with each contact of Shika’s hips. All she could do was groan helplessly as the Nara pushed her to the end regardless of her wishes. Neji just wanted to feel the feeling a little longer, but was denied the dream once a strong pulse shook her followed by countless more. Her stomach tightened as she cried the Nara’s name repeatedly. The grip she had on the bed sheets fell limply as she caught her breath, sheened in cooling sweat that Shika disregarded as she unfastened the harness and crawled on top of her. The Nara then rolled onto her back.

“Come here,” the Nara said, beckoning for the other who had been drained from all words or energy. Regardless, Neji crawled towards her before collapsing against the Nara’s chest. She shut her eyes as she continued to catch her breath. “How was your day?” She asked though she had been there throughout its duration.

“Good,” Neji mumbled against her.

Shika placed a hand to her back. “Should we put the candles out?”

“No.”

“M’kay,” Shika sighed.

“I love you,” Neji whispered.

Shika rubbed her back, “love you too,” she smiled before shutting her eyes, figuring she was stuck there for the night. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I- I'm a day late


End file.
